The Ferret and The Weasel
by gryffindorgin
Summary: It's a a Romeo and Juliet story with a Harry Potter twist.


Ron hopped off his broom at what used to be Hogwarts and looked at his surroundings, George and Hermione dropping down beside him almost immediately. It'd been three years since the war, and the school looked good as new, maybe even better, but they still weren't allowing kids in. As they took in their surroundings there was a slight rush of air behind the group and they all turned with a sneer and looked at the newcomers.

"Nott. Parkinson. Goyle." Ron nodded to each in turn, narrowing his eyes to mere slits as he fingered his wand inside his pocket. He felt George and Neville take up his ranks and he quickly glanced back at them before turning to face the others again.

Theodore smirked as he stepped forward and crossed his arms, wand in hand. "Two Weasley's and mudblood Granger? And here we were thinking we'd have a challenge." His smirk grew and he quickly rebounded two spells of which George and Ron had shot at him the moment he'd called Hermione a mudblood. "Touchy subject, Weasley?"

Hermione pulled back on his arm and he tugged himself out of her grip. "You'd better watch your mouth, Nott!" Theodore laughed loudly and shot a spell at him with just a flick of his wand, which Ron clumsily reflected.

George growled quietly from his brothers side and casually shot a spell at Pansy, which hit her straight on in the face. George laughed loudly as boils started appearing on her skin and she held her hands over her face. "It's an improvement if you ask me, Parkinson!" He yelled loudly, falling into a dueling stance absentmindedly; Ron and Hermione did the same.

Theodore laughed cruelly and directed a spell at Hermione which she reflected without flinching. "You're gonna have to do better than that." She rolled her eyes and, biting back a laugh, looked at Pansy whom had removed her hands from her face and was groaning as she fumbled for her wand. Thinking quickly Hermione shouted "expelliarmus!" the minute Pansy found her wand and caught it as it flew her way.

Theodore actually looked impressed for a moment and Hermione had a feeling Goyle would have too, if he didn't have that 'dumb as a plant' look plastered on his face. "Good one, Granger. We could use you over here." She scoffed and pointed her wand toward him, muttering an incantation under her breath but he had kept his shield charm up.

"Bad idea." He scowled and advanced on her and she took his challenge, stepping forward and beginning to duel with him at lightning speed. Hermione heard, rather than saw, Ron and George do the same with the others and she didn't dare chance looking back.

Ron's wand slashed through the air like a sword, multicolored jets of light flying out of the end. Dueling Goyle was easy, even for him, and Ron was never the best fighter; he stepped forward, backing Goyle further and further back as he tried not to trip over his own feet.

He ducked quickly as Goyle sent a killing curse at him and yelled, "I'll kill you first, then your mudblood girlfriend." Rons vision went red and he started toward Goyle faster than ever, ready to kill.

Pansy cackled as she caught George off guard and he tripped, falling to the ground. She ran over to him, standing above him and pointing her wand at his chest. His breathing was shallow and he gripped his wand tightly, ready to point at a moments notice. A large smirk on her face, she looked down at him.

"Poor wittle Geowgie." She cooed in a tired, sing songy, voice. "Luckily, you'll be joining your brother very soon." She leaned down, smiling cruelly. "Cruc—"

"Avada Kedavra!" George yelled out, rolling away quickly. He heard a thump and saw Pansy's cold hard body laying on the ground, where he'd been moments before. He stared at the body with wide eyes, realizing what he'd just done; it seemed everyone else realized it too because the battle around him had stopped and Goyle has given up his fight with Ron to run over to Pansy and drop to his knees.

George took this chance to stand up quickly and make his way back to his broom, motioning for Ron and Hermione to do the same. When they did they all mounted their brooms, their feet still upon the ground as the surveyed the scene before them. Goyle was blubbering like a baby and Theodore was staring at Pansy's body in shock.

Theodore turned to all of them, his eyes narrowing and he shouted to be heard above Goyle's sobs. "You'll pay for this. All of you will! I swear on it!"

He continued shouting at them as they took off on their brooms, his face screwed up in anger. "You will pay!"


End file.
